Growing Love
by BadAssDan
Summary: Kristen just moved to Forks, Washington to live with his dad. On his fist day of school, he makes a group of new friends, gets asked out by a guy, bumps into a goddess and has his heart stolen by said goddess. Not everything goes to plan when he finds out a secret that turns his life upside down and enemy's that want him dead because of his power. What will happen? Read & find out!


Growing Love

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the new story I was on about with the male Bella! I decided I wanted to make this story about a growing love, hence the name, between Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie will still be a vampire with the rest of the Cullen's and so forth, where as our male Bella is a human, for the time being. I think the best thing about love is slowly falling in love with everything the person you love does, be it a smile or a nervous habit they do, it's just so much more fun writing that way! If you don't get it just leave a review or Pm and I'll explain further!

Also, I have named the male Bella, Kristen. After a wonderful dream, I realized a name will never suit anyone like their own and since Kristen is a cute name for a boy or girl, and Bella's real name, I went with it. Happy reading everyone!

Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight, but I think every Twilight fan wishes they did! ;)

Warning: **Bella is male!** This will be rated M and will have sexual content as well as swearing and so on but everybody loves it! I probably made some grammar mistakes and stuff, so let me now if you see any! OOC!

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

An alarm clocks beeping cut through the silence of a bedroom glowing red numbers that read 6:00am, signalling it was time to get up and start preparing for the day ahead. The alarm clock was ignored and it began to snooze until it needed to set off again. It set off again 5 minutes later, seeming to beep louder than the first time.

"Noo..." Someone groaned from underneath the beds blankets, completely covered by them. The lump curled more into itself and settled down when the alarm clock stopped and snoozed. Not 5 minutes after, it blared its horrid red numbers and beeped again, vibrating against the bedside table.

A hand quickly shot out from under the covers and slapped down on the alarm clock, but missing the stop button, making the beeping continue. The hand raised again, only with more force as it formed a fist, flying down on the poor alarm clock and knocking it to the floor.

"Kristen! If you're not out of that bed in the next 10 seconds, then so help me I won't make you any pancakes ever again!" A womanly voice shouted from downstairs in the kitchen, making Kristen groan as his ear twitched at his moms loud yell.

With a groan of irritation, Kristen pulled his upper body up from under his covers, the slight chilly air sneaking in through the window making him shiver. He wiggled his toes at the same time he stretched his arms in the air, helping to wake his body up.

Leaving the warmth of his bed, he quickly made his way to shower and stripped off his pj bottoms and boxers, putting them in the washing basket before turning the water on and stepping in.

Showering for 15 minutes, he washed his brown locks of hair and washed his body with shower gel. Stepping out after turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slim waist and stepped towards the sink to do his morning routine and brush his teeth, apply a skin cleaning product to stop spots and did his hair. He didn't get that much facial hair yet, which he was grateful for because it annoyed him to no end to keep shaving it.

Walking into his bedroom again, he dabbed his toned body rid off the water droplets trying to roll away and went to his wardrobe, pulling out the only outfit in there: red and black high tops, black chino's with a white belt, a matching red shirt with a black cotton jacket with a hoodie.

Tossing his clothes on, his stomach rumbled and he rushed down stairs in excitement when he smelt pancakes. His shoes tapped on the wooden stairs and he burst through the kitchen door, rubbing his hands in glee with a huge grin.

"You made pancakes?" He asked his mother just for clarification.

"Yes," she replied.

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yup,"

"You made 6, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you burn them?" He teased, knowing his mum would fall straight into it as he sat at the table.

"Yes!" She barked out before taking a few seconds to think. "Wait-No!" She shouted and swatted Kristen's arms as he laughed out loud, placing his pancakes in front of him and taking a seat next to her son.

Kristen thanked his mum and began wolfing down his food in a rush, having to be patted on the back a few times in case he might choke. Once done, he turned to his mother, only just catching the look of sadness in her eyes. He reached his hand forward and placed his bigger hand over hers in understanding, giving his mother a soft smile.

"It's not forever, mum. I'll visit when I can," He promised with a nod of determination. "Just think of all the fun you'll have traveling with him, all the places you'll see." Kristen stood from his chair, pulling his mother up too and into a loving hug.

"I'll miss you, so much..." She whispered into his shoulder, Kristen being a few inches taller than herself. She sniffled and rubbed her head against Kristen before she started crying. She didn't want to let her baby go.

Kristen's chest rumbled with a chuckle, tightening his hold on his mother slightly before pulling back. "I'll miss you too, ma', but you need to enjoy yourself with him. I'll be fine staying with dad." He finally pulled away and she nodded,pulling back also and waiting for him to get his suitcases.

Kristen wouldn't admit it, but he would terribly miss his mother and her childlike antics. She wasn't like other mothers, always being mature and stern, she was carefree and happy and he didn't want her to be anything but that. Sometimes she could be unbearable and he would pull away for a bit, knowing she understood and wasn't hurt by it.

Once he was ready with his 2 suitcases and rucksack, they set off together towards the airport, singing songs on the radio and just having fun in general, both trying to ignore the fact they will be separating very soon. When they arrived at the airport, they said their goodbye's before Kristen made his way towards the ward in which his plane would be setting off to Washington.

* * *

><p>( Washington, Forks )<p>

The plane landed after the flight and Kristen got off the plane, grabbed his luggage and walked to the airport entrance and waited for his lift outside. He had his earphones in and was leaned against the wall, relaxing. 10 minutes later a police cruiser pulled up in front of him and a middle-aged man stepped out, looking around for someone.

Kristen left his perch on the wall and waved slightly and his dad spotted him, his dad waving back more enthusiastically and jogged towards him. Kristen took in his appearance: Charlie had grown a few grey hairs in his hair and mustache, put on a few pounds and had a few wrinkles around his eyes, also suited up in his police outfit.

"Hey," Kristen greeted his dad, still jogging towards him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Charlie spoke, coming to a stop in front of Kristen and balanced his weight on one foot, his nervousness showing on his face as he smiled awkwardly.

"Sure thing, whenever you are." Kristen lifted his rucksack back onto his shoulder while grabbing the handles of his luggage, heading towards the cruiser with Charlie next to him.

"How have you been dad? Haven't seen you in a while," Kristen attempted conversation as he put his luggage into the trunk, closing the boot and sitting in the passenger seat as Charlie started the car.

"Oh you know, the usual. Work like usual and everything else." Charlie finished and the car was engulfed in silence. The distance and time apart from each other made things awkward.

"That all? Didn't meet anyone interesting or anything like that?" Kristen watched in glee as a blush graced his fathers cheeks and he began to stutter.

"W-Well I have met t-this one woman, but she's out of my l-league," Charlie took a calming breath and Kristen felt bad for him, so he patted Charlie's shoulder in comfort and the rest of the ride was silent.

Once they arrived at the house, Kristen's mind wandered and he thought of all the memories he had here on visits after his parents had divorced. He smiled despite the terrible weather, joining Charlie and grabbing his stuff from the boot and walking into the house.

"You can stay in your old room if you want, but I doubt it'll do any good for you now." Charlie said, placing the suitcase he brought in by the stairs and Kristen looked at him, hoping for more of an explanation.

"Your old room hasn't been touched since your last visit, which was a while ago and well, I never wanted to change it so it's still got all the toys and the racing car bed and yeah..." Charlie trailed off, guiding Kristen to a different room that had nothing but a double bed, wardrobe and a desk in the far corner with white walls.

Kristen looked around the room, it was roughly the same size of the one he had back in Arizona, just without a bathroom attached. He could see what would go where and what he needed and turned to look at Charlie as he spoke again.

"Your mum said you'd be here a while, so I thought we could go into town and get some stuff for your room next week?" Charlie asked, watching his sons eyes light up in excitement.

"Seriously? I get to redo this room?" Kristen asked in belief, his jaw dropping slightly as Charlie offered a nod and a grin of his own. "Awesome! By the way, when do I start school?"

"I know it's sudden and all, but the second school term starts tomorrow and the principal said you could start right away," Charlie finished, backing up a few steps before stopping. "I have to get back to work until 5:30 and a few friends will be coming around later, so it's pizza for dinner. I'll see you later, kiddo." Charlie smiled and left.

Kristen fist pumped, ran at the double bed and jumped, landing on his back in relaxation. His dad hadn't changed much, not very talkative as usual, but that oddly enough gave Kristen some comfort.

From his place on the bed, Kristen pulled out his phone and started making a list of everything he would need and want for his room, also being mindful of the price. He didn't want to blow his dad's money or his own, since he was saving up for a car. After his list was created, he sent a text to his mum and decided to take a nap for a bit and put away his clothes and stuff later.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know, should I continue this story? Drop a review for me and let me know!


End file.
